Niles/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Niles (Fates) Summoned * "I'm Niles from the Kingdom of Nohr. Former outlaw. Current disgrace. My arrows are yours." Home * "How about a midnight stroll at some point? I won't bite. I never do. At least, not by the light of the moon." * "I serve Lord Leo. He rescued me from my former existence as a filthy thief. I'd give my life for him." * "If you run yourself ragged, you should be sure to take a nap. I'd be tickled to show you where." * "That weapon of yours has such a provocative shape. Does it feel good to fire it? I bet it does." * "That prince you serve is a pretty bit of porcelain. But I think he'd look nicer with a few chips." * "You must be Kiran. Someone must be awfully fond of you to send me all this way. And that... is friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Here you are. And here I am! Aren't we a pair. I must confess that I've grown after each of your visits—really and truly, I have! I must also say that when I first met you, Kiran, I thought you were a fussy bit of butter. I served you, but not happily. But now! Oh, what a difference! I long to always be with you. I wonder, have you only indulged your servant Niles? Or are we becoming friends now? I know some see me as unsavory. To them I say, variety is the spice of life! But, what say you? Eh? You trust me? How curious. Someone dear to me once said the very same thing. So, you and I will be friends through thick and thin. And, you know me... I always delight my friends." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Now, now, be gentle." * "A little advice; wear white and you invite mud-slinging." * "Yours until I break, master." * "Oh?" * "Don't you just love to gaze at a full moon?" * "So, I came out of that weapon of yours? Scandalous." * "You and your prince are in quite a... difficult position. I'll be glad to assist." (*Five Star Only) * "Where is Lord Leo? I'm sworn to protect him!" (*Five Star Only) Map * "Let's go." * "Really?" * "Yes!" Level Up * "My gain will be another's pain." (5-6 stats up) * "I deserve better." (3-4 stats up) * "How unfortunate." (1-2 stats up) * "Oh! You've taken some liberties with me. How nice." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You can't hide from me!" * "Take this, friend!" * "Here's a taste!" * "I hope you enjoy this!" Defeat * "Ghh... Broken..." Niles (The Land's Bounty) Summoned * "The name's Niles... Is it a trick you want or a treat? Whichever it is your heart desires...I'll see it done." Home * "I'm wearing the outfit, so I might as well play the part. You're in for a treat you won't soon forget..." * "Outfits such as these can make Nohrian festivals feel quite... provocative. Don't you agree? Don't be afraid to let your wild side take over for a bit." * "I tracked down the sweetest treat I could find, just for you. It looks delicious, no? Let me feed it to you." * "You want me to teach you some pranks? My, my, don't we have a naughty side. However, I must warn you to exercise caution... One taste of my particular brand and you may become addicted." * "A trick...or a treat... I wonder which the young prince desires?" * "I have a message for you from Friend. Go on, take it. Don't keep me from my fun." (Greeting from friend) * "There's no time of year quite like festival time. The wild enthusiasm ignites the very soul. It allows us to show a whole new side of ourselves...to become entirely new people. There's no need to hide who you are in the first place, as far as I'm concerned. Bring out your true self, the you that truly burns deep inside. If you keep it locked up... It can get so hot you'll feel as though it will burn you from the inside out. You are not a truly virtuous person. Your one true wish is not for peace. Deep down, you yearn for more. This is not the only time of the year you wear a mask... I'm right, aren't I? It's a good thing, being true to yourself. I'll reach down deep and harvest it out of you myself. There is no need to hide who you are...no need to restrain yourself... when it comes to us." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "You're not going to dress up? It's nice, sometimes... Becoming someone different." * "Ooh! A little to the left..." * "Always so needy. Do you really want me that badly?" * "If you want some of my candy... You're going to have to beg. Say, "pretty please."" * "What a naughty summoner. You must be aching for a sweet treat. Or is it a trick you want?" * "Festivals are fine on their own, but...let's turn up the heat, shall we?" * "For you... I have a trick, and a treat." Map * "Want some?" * "Love a good prank..." * "Right..." Level Up * "Isn't festival time simply the best?" (5-6 stats up) * "I thought I could manage, but at this rate...I'm likely to burst." (3-4 stats up) * "This is simply stifling... Don't blame me for what happens next." (1-2 stats up) * "I can't be stopped now. I will not yield until my harvest bears fruit!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I won't be gentle." * "Trick? Or treat?" * "Are you scared yet?" * "Have some candy." Defeat * "I've been revealed..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes